


迦勒的小野马

by NINESJIU



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 05:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU





	迦勒的小野马

　　早春的暖风破开了迦勒大陆的严寒，第一朵迎春花开放的时候，就是迦勒又一批优秀的孩子长大成人的时候。

　　部落的长老亲手在神女阿姆的雕像下，给坤的右臂纹上了象征部落的图腾，那是一匹奔腾中的骏马，足下踏着被烈火点燃的云。

　　马，是部落的象征，是神女赐给迦勒子民的礼物，是他们最忠实的朋友和最得力的助手。

　　长老慈爱地摸了摸坤的脸颊，这个孩子已经成长成了十分优秀的小伙子。十八年前，当那个漂亮脆弱的婴儿被遗弃在他家门口时，他从没有想过，这个孩子竟然出落得这样优秀。

　　坤和迦勒的男孩子是不一样的，大自然赐给迦勒的男孩子黝黑或者蜜色的肌肤，健壮发达的体魄和无穷无尽的精力。而坤和他们比起来是纤瘦的，他的皮肤白皙，常年的风吹日晒也不能改变这一点，他很少笑，那双又大又漂亮的眼睛里常常含着许多的忧郁。那些粗野的男孩子常常拿他开玩笑，说他其实是个弱不禁风的女人，废物。

　　长老深知坤内心的煎熬和痛苦，但是他又惊讶地发现，坤并不向他看上去那样柔弱。因为天生体格的弱势，所以他比一般的男孩子更加努力，不论是杂活还是狩猎战斗的训练，他都要比别人做的更多，做的更优秀。他原本细白的手指上常常带上伤口和消除不去的茧子，但他毫不在意，只是沉默地重复着日复一日的训练。

　　现在，他已经是一个成熟的猎手和保卫家园的战士了。

　　长老拍了拍他的肩，纹身结束，就意味着他正式成为迦勒的男人，他身上肩负起了无尽的责任，当然这也是至高无上的荣耀。长老说：“坤，你的名字是天赐的祝福。我希望你能够成为一个优秀的男人。现在，你可以去挑选你的朋友了，去吧，去马场那里。”

　　每一个成年的迦勒男人，都应该拥有一匹属于自己的马，这是传统，亦是恩赐。迦勒既然接纳了坤这个外来的陌生人，那么他理所应当也应该拥有迦勒的标志。

　　可是马场的看守人很看不起这个沉默寡言的小子，坤越是表现得优秀，有些人就越发看他不顺眼。看守人骂骂咧咧地打开了马场的围栏，各色漂亮健壮的马儿分散在各处柔顺地低着头吃草。看守人白了坤一眼，没好气地说道：“这就是给新成年的小子准备的马了，他妈的，没想到长老竟然让你挑一匹，你也配？…快点挑！那匹黑色和红棕的不准动，那可是好马，你可不能碰。我话说在前面，挑好了马，你还得亲自驯服它，若是你被甩下来摔个半死，我可不管你死活。”

　　坤没有说话，只是点了点头，他已经习惯了别人对他的恶语相向，只当做没听到一般，径直向马场中间走去。

　　他其实对马场里的所有马都兴致缺缺，没有一匹令他眼前一亮。他并不是嘲讽看守人饲养的马儿不够好，而是他和这些马，都缺少一种心灵相通的感觉，他无法爱它们中的任何一匹，在这里面慎重地挑出一匹陪伴他一生的朋友，实在有些令他为难。

　　大概是因为他并不是迦勒的孩子，所以对马并没有那样深刻的热爱吧。可是，驯服一匹马是成年的必要，也是让他能够微微抬起头的资本，他不想放弃这个机会。

　　他偷偷看中了马群中一匹不起眼的小白马，因为它看上去最好驯服。他悄悄地走过去，那匹白马依旧在安闲地啃着草皮。他把马具套在了它的身上，它没有任何反应。坤心中松了一口气，紧了紧马鞍，依旧含着一丝忐忑翻身上马。

　　可是突然，刚刚还乖顺无比的马儿像是被惊到一样嘶鸣一声，抬起前蹄剧烈挣扎起来。坤的脸颊唰的一下白了，紧紧攥住了缰绳想要控制白马的身体，可是缰绳把他的手掌都划出了血印，他也没能阻止白马的惊躁。经过一番挣扎和吆喝，他最终放弃了，为了保命，狼狈地从马背上跳了下来，跌伤了手肘和膝盖，白皙的脸蛋也沾满了腥臭的泥土。

　　他咬了咬唇，不甘心地爬了起来。他的手心攥得紧紧的，指甲甚至嵌进了血肉中。不远处的看守人嘲讽地哈哈大笑起来，嚷着难听的嘲笑谩骂，引来一群好奇的居民，对他指指点点的。他们脸上都带着或多或少的鄙夷，像是利剑射在坤的心中。

　　原来迦勒从来没有接纳过他，不管是人，还是马。

　　看守人不允许他再次尝试了，他说坤这没用的小子弄脏了他的马儿，坤不配成为一个合格的猎手和战士，因为他被脾气最好的马儿甩了下来，连最宽容的动物，都不愿意接纳他。

　　坤再次一言不发地离开了，他很想狠狠地给那个愚蠢的看守人一拳，但是他又在心里知道，如果他这样做了，只不过是更加加深了他这个外来者的罪孽罢了。

　　那天晚上，坤没有回部落。

　　他一个人心烦意乱地走了很久，不知不觉就来到了迦勒最神秘的那片森林。他原本只是想在森林外层转一转，顺便看看能不能猎杀一些晚上能做晚餐的小动物，可是他只是走了没有几十米，就像被迷雾紧紧包裹住一样迷失了方向。

　　该怎么办？

　　太阳的影子逐渐看不见了，月色浓郁起来。他坐在一块岩石上，抱着一边的膝盖抬头看了看天空——浓密的树叶遮住了大半个月亮，但月色依然是浓厚的，冷冷的。

　　或许他会死在这篇森林里？

　　他从小就听长辈讲述这篇森林的故事，里面有着这种神秘而危险的捕食者，随时觊觎着鲜血的味道。每一个迦勒人，即使再骁勇善战，也会对这篇森林有着本能的敬畏之心。

　　或许他死了，才是最好的。

　　他原本就是被遗弃的孩子，已经无家可归了。

　　他的膝盖抵着下巴，月光抚着他的发丝，他像是要为自己唱一首挽歌一样哼起了一种原始的音调——他不知道这种调子是从哪里学会的，只知道有一天，他就能脱口而出地唱起来了。

　　这里没有山崖，他没法听到自己的回声，歌声似乎飘了很远，消散在树叶的缝隙里。他继续断断续续地哼着，借此抒发埋藏在心中的苦闷。

　　一声嘶鸣打破了这样的平静。

　　那是马的声音，坤很熟悉。他警惕地站起身，全身戒备起来，他不知道所来之人是敌是友。

　　黑影隐藏在不远处的树后观察着坤，坤的眼睛一眨不眨，也盯着它。

　　黑影焦躁不安地踩着身下的落叶，发出咔嚓咔嚓的脆响，过了一会儿，它似乎是耐不住这样沉默的僵持，慢慢踱步到明亮的月光下。

　　——天哪。坤屏住了呼吸，那是一匹美丽的成马。

　　它通体银白，鬃毛也不例外，在月光的印衬下，浑身像洒满了星光。它的体格是匀称健康的，蕴藏着年轻的生命力。一双晶莹剔透的眼睛看过来，黑曜石一般的眸子里是深不见底的沉静。

　　坤咽了咽口水，他并没有在部落见过这匹马，这不像部落那个粗鄙的马场看守人所能照料出的宝贝。这似乎是…一匹无主的野马。可是这匹马儿怎么会出现在森林里呢？迦勒的人从来没有传说过森林中发现了这样一匹美丽的骏马。

　　在他皱眉沉思的时候，那匹马却是悠闲地踱步到他面前，好奇地看了他片刻，接着甩了一下脑袋，用脖子亲切地蹭着他的侧脸。

　　“你……”坤哭笑不得地扶住了它的脖子，“你究竟是谁的马呢？你走丢了吗？”

　　马儿不解地看着他。

　　“好吧，好吧。但你不能跟我回家，就算你跟我回家，他们也不会让我照顾你的，他们会把你夺走，献给部落最勇猛的战士。”蔡徐坤垂下了眼帘，有一下没一下地抚摸起马儿的脖子。

　　“你去哪里，我就去哪里。”

　　坤的动作猛然一顿，他像是得到了某种神秘的心灵感应，在心底听到了一个少年清脆的声音。

　　“是你吗？你在说话？”他看向马儿的眼睛。

　　马儿离开他退了两步，在月光下凝视着他。接着它的身体开始变化，修长的人类大腿，没有一丝赘肉的小腹，白皙的肌肤…咳。坤轻咳了一声，解下他的披风披在了刚刚还是一匹马的男孩身上。

　　“这是怎么一回事？”他的声音有些颤抖。

　　“神子大人。”男孩突然跪了下来，眼角含着泪珠。

　　“神子……”他愣住了，陌生的称呼直接震颤了他的灵魂，一种莫名的熟悉感涌上心头。

　　“您是神女的后人，我是属于您的天马。”少年的神色黯然了一下，“只不过天马一族已经不会飞翔了，我们的翅膀在数千年的流逝中退化了。”

　　少年跪着，表情充满了悲痛，似乎是在哀悼他们一族悲惨的命运。坤不知道说些什么，他的大脑一片空白，只有“神子”和“天马”两个词在脑中徘徊。但是对眼前少年的话，他却本能地产生了一种他应该坚信不疑的感觉。他伸出手，摸了摸少年柔软的黑色发丝。

　　“你先起来，你不要跪我。再说，你并不能确定我就是你口中的神子呀…”坤的神色有些低落，他想起了自己所受的白眼，“我并不应该是那样伟大的人…”

　　“您会唱神女的歌曲，”少年抬起头对他笑了，“那是只有神女的后人才能唱出的曲调，所以您一定是我的主人。”

　　坤没有想到，在部落里被最弱小的马儿嫌弃的他，竟然会被这样美丽的生物追随。

　　“我…”他纠结地闭上眼睛摇了摇头，“我并不是一个好的主人…你不要跟着我，会受委屈的。”

　　突然，少年猛地扎进坤的怀里，紧紧抱住了他的腰不放。坤被撞得后退了两步，只得被动地扶着少年的腰肢。

　　“我不要您这样说自己，您是优秀的神子，请让我辅助您吧。”少年将额头抵在他的肩膀上轻声说，“请您给我赐名，我将属于您。”

　　他们就像连体的雕像一样在月光下沉默着，直到坤打破了这样的寂静：

　　“农。”他说，“你的名字就叫农。”

　　“好。”少年攥紧了坤的衣服，用额头亲密地蹭了蹭他的肩膀。

　　“小农，我再也回不去了。”坤继续轻声说道，“我没有能驯服一匹哪怕最弱小的马，我已经没办法回到迦勒的部落里了，我也对不起栽培我的长老…我该怎么办呢？”

　　“可是您有我了，这不足以让他们承认您的身份吗？”

　　“不会的。”坤沮丧地摇了摇头，“他们不会承认的。我在那里，永远只是个野孩子。”

　　“遇到您之前，我也只不过是一匹野马。我会陪着您的，我会跟您一起到天涯海角，请您不要担心。”

　　小农捧起了坤的脸颊，虔诚地吻了吻他的眉心，一瞬间酥麻的触感蔓延开来，坤的心脏剧烈跳动起来，脸颊也红了大半。

　　“不要这样说…我不会让我们过流浪的生活的。我们明天就回部落吧，也许他们看到我找到了属于自己的马，会对我宽容一些…”

　　晨光划破天地间的宁静，人们从酣睡中苏醒，开始新一天的忙碌。没有人注意到，昨天坤没有回部落，他那不起眼的住处荒凉得好像从来没有人住过，人们匆匆从他的门口经过，并没有一个人留下哪怕一个眼神。

　　但当他骑着那匹在阳光下更显得高大美丽的银白色马儿映迎着晨光飞驰而来时，却是吸引了所有人的目光。

　　天呐。

　　有人惊呼起来，大家看清了马背上挺拔英俊的青年，开始弯着身子窃窃私语。

　　昨天那个狼狈到极点的野种，是怎么得到了这样一匹令人眼馋的马儿的呢？

　　“这…真是不像话，真是不像话！”马场的看守人揉了揉眼睛，诧异得几乎要一屁股坐到地上，凭他多年养马，对马儿的了解，坤的身下可不是一匹普通的马。

　　得去告诉首领这件事情，不能让他得到这匹马啊！他恶毒地咬着牙。

　　而首领得知了这件事情，第一时间就和长老商议起来。

　　“部落里的人认为，坤不应该得到这匹马，这匹马应该为部落里最勇猛的小伙子服务。”

　　“可是这匹马是坤驯服的，按理说那就是他的马，怎么能这样说夺走就夺走呢？”长老说。

　　首领皱起眉一言不发，他也认为夺人所爱太过分了一些，可是他也顶不住部落里闲言碎语的压力啊，尤其是那个受部族尊敬的看守人…

　　片刻后，他做了一个决定。

　　“把坤和这匹马分开来。”

　　坤的胳膊被几个人反扣在身后，肩膀被几双有力的大手压制着，他的嘴角渗着鲜血，是刚刚混乱挣扎中不知被谁打了一拳，这种事太正常了，尤其在崇尚暴力的迦勒部族中。

　　他的小农被五个精壮的小伙子拉着越走越远。小农不愿意离开他，一边发出痛苦的嘶鸣一边挣扎，可是那些人拉着缰绳，扭痛了它的脖子，它只能踉踉跄跄地跟着那些人的步伐。

　　它没有变成人形，因为它能够听到坤心里的声音，他说，不要怕，别管我，我会将你带走的。

　　他怎么会这么没用，竟然保护不好神子大人……

　　坤痛苦地闭上了眼睛，他最大的错误，就是把人性想得太过善良。

　　虽然安抚了小农，让他不至于面临更大的危险，可是接下来怎么办呢？他的心中也没有任何打算呀…

　　“坤。”

　　首领低沉的声音打断了他的思绪，坤抬起头，只见首领用一种同情又怜悯的目光看着他。

　　“你怪我吗？把你和你的马分开。”

　　“我？我有资格怪任何人吗？”坤苦笑出声，是啊，他的生命中正是充满了“不配”这两个字的。

　　“你是个勇敢的小伙子，我知道的，是这个部落欠你太多。”首领叹了一口气，“我并不是要夺去你的马，既然这匹马是你带回来的，那也理所应当属于你。只是现在的迦勒子民不愿意承认你们的关系，你得向他们证明你有资格配得上这样一批美丽的马儿呀。”

　　“那我该怎么做呢？”

　　“最近…我们的牧羊人放牧的时候，发现了一只雄狮。它捕杀了我们好些可怜的羊儿，可是牧羊人恐惧它，丝毫不敢反抗。再这样下去，它会找到我们的部落，从捕杀羊群，到捕杀人类的。”

　　首领解下了自己身上的那把结实的弓，递进坤的手中，又递给他满满的箭袋。

　　“我将这个任务交给你。杀了它，带着它的头颅回来告诉所有人，你是个优秀的男人。到时候，这匹马自然也会属于你。”

　　第二天天不亮，坤就又一次离开了部落，去寻找牧羊人口中的雄狮。

　　牧羊人在前面紧张地赶着羊，他慢慢地跟着，眼睛时不时环视打量一圈。当他们停在羊群喜欢的那片草地上时，牧羊人的狗突然狂吠起来。

　　坤警觉地拉开了弓箭，不远处一只高大的野兽正窥伺着他们，他甚至能听到野兽粗重的喘息声。

　　“快点走。”坤微微眯起眼睛对准了那只野兽，对牧羊人说。

　　牧羊人的呼喊声变了调，羊群呼呼啦啦地向后跑去。坤心跳如鼓，未知的恐惧让他的手颤抖起来。但是他知道，他不能让这只狮子伤害羊群中任何一只羊了，这关系到他的命运，不，不只他的命运，还有他的小农。

　　“咻”的一声，第一只箭穿破空气射向了雄狮。距离太远了，坤没法确定这只箭有没有射中，但是那只凶猛的野兽，却肯定被他试探性的一箭激怒了，咆哮着冲了过来。

　　不要怕。

　　他想起森林中小农轻轻吻他额头的样子，努力平复了内心的慌张，搭上弓箭冷静地射出了第二箭。

　　这次射中了，可是雄狮只是踉跄了一下。它爆发出原始的野性，只知道向这个大胆的人类发起攻击，哪怕最后同归于尽。

　　坤的面色开始发白，雄狮凶恶的样子近在咫尺了，他的手颤抖着搭上另一只箭。跑不掉的，他没办法和野兽赛跑的，所以，今天要不是他们之中死去一个，就是同归于尽，这是毋庸置疑的。

　　“神女大人，请您保佑我。”他在心中喃喃地默念着。

　　这一箭没能射出去，他被那只野兽扑倒在了草地上。

　　肩背砸到土地的疼痛不算什么，野兽腥臭的涎水流到了脸上也不算什么。他面临着生死关头，大脑反而冷静了下来，他现在满脑子都是，他不可以死在这里！

　　他的命运不应该是这样的…

　　雄狮的爪子摁着他，张开了巨口将要咬上他的脖子。他手中紧紧攥着那只刚刚没有射出去的箭，用尽了全力，狠狠扎在了雄狮的脖子上。

　　一声震耳欲聋的嘶吼让他的大脑都要被震破了，趁着雄狮疼痛难忍，松开了些许禁锢的关头，他迅速摸出腰间随身携带的闪着银光的尖利匕首，冲着能致雄狮于死地的脖颈划去。

　　野兽沉重的身躯倒在他身旁，他的大脑嗡嗡作响。他扔下那把匕首，才发现自己浑身早已伤痕累累，胳膊和胸前都是抓痕，有的甚至深入皮肉，汩汩冒着鲜血。

　　他失掉了全身的力气，晕倒在自己的战利品旁边。

　　坤是被过了许久又返回头寻找他的牧羊人带回来的。虽然并没有想象中完美，但是他还是以一个英雄的身份回归了。

　　小农在看到了不省人事的他后，立刻忘记了坤的所有嘱托，化作人形抱住他哭个不停。周围的人对眼前马儿突然变成了人的这一幕感到瞠目结舌，等小农冷静了下来，才慢慢搞明白坤的身份，这下，他们内心的惊恐和敬畏都加深了一层。

　　小农对他们的内心世界不感兴趣，他绝不让其他人接近自己的主人。他脱下主人被血污染脏的衣服，帮他清理伤口，再细心地包扎好，全权负责起照顾部落的英雄。他每每想到主人为了将他带出来，竟然不顾自己的生命，他的心脏就像被人攥紧了一般疼，看到坤的睡颜，都会忍不住掉下眼泪来。

　　今天已经是第十天了，坤早在五天前清醒过来，现在已经可以稍微地活动了。

　　小农一如既往地去溪边打水，遇到了部落里年轻热情的姑娘纳西。

　　“小农！”她看到他，热情地凑上来微笑，“坤大人的身体还好吗？”

　　“还好。”他不冷不热地回答。自从坤杀了那只雄狮，小农又表明了他神子的身份，部落里的人都要叫一声他“坤大人”了，全然忘记了自己原本对他的嘲笑。

　　“坤大人的身体，要赶快好起来呀…”纳西娇羞地低头，“请把这个交给他吧，谢谢您。”

　　小农看到她手中的东西，脸色突然变了——这是一副精致的马鞍。一股异样的情绪，夹杂着愤怒和委屈涌上他的心头。这…这是马鞍啊，是用在他自己的身体上的，由别的女人送给坤…他为什么要这样生气呢？迦勒的传统就是由女人给男人最爱的马儿制作马鞍，有时也作为定情信物…定情信物？坤和别的女人？和纳西？他不准，他不要！

　　小农神情恍惚，夺了马鞍就向部落跑去，完全听不到身后纳西的叫喊声……

　　坤正在聚精会神地做着手上的东西，一声巨响突然从大门处传来，他正疑惑，就看到小农破开了他的房门，手里抓着一副马鞍，扔到了他的面前。

　　他愣住了，迟疑地拿起马鞍看了看，这是一副好鞍，他不由得露出了赞许的目光：“这是谁做的？倒是做的不错。”

　　小农一听这话，再也绷不住内心的委屈，捂住脸跌坐在地哭泣起来。

　　坤一瞬间乱了手脚，不知道这是出了什么事情。他窘迫地拍了拍小农的肩膀，却让他哭得更凶了。

　　过了一会儿，小农的哭泣声弱了下来，他抬起头，眼角还挂着泪痕，红肿的眼睛看上去可怜的很。

　　“这是纳西要我交给您的。”

　　“这……”坤顿时明白了纳西的意思，脸颊也泛上了热度。

　　“您要接受吗？”小农哑着嗓子问道。

　　坤笑了笑，摇头，他指了指自己手中的东西：“我不要。你看，我在亲手给你做呀。”

　　原来，他想要自己给小农做一副马鞍。

　　小农的脸色瞬间晴了起来，他激动地拉住了坤的胳膊摇个不停：“真的么？我刚刚还在想，要是您要把别的女人送的东西用在我身上，那我，我还不如死掉算了…”

　　“你在想什么啊，小笨蛋。”坤摸了摸他的头。

　　“神子大人……”小农蹭了蹭坤的手心，突然欲言又止地低下头，“小农在您心里…只是您的宠物吗？”

　　“不，你是我的朋友，永远的朋友，最忠实的朋友。”

　　“可是我不想做您的朋友！”

　　坤的脸色微变，可是没有说话。小农见他脸色不妙，知道他又要胡思乱想了，慌乱中心下一横，抬起身抱住坤的脖子急切地亲吻上那张让他日思夜想的唇。

　　“我…我…请让我用身体安抚您的伤痛。”

　　小农一边不得章法地咬着坤的唇瓣，一边含糊不清地呢喃。

　　怎么会这样呢？坤震惊到极点，他从来没有想过，小农对他是这样的心思。他被动地任由怀里的男孩亲吻他——那甚至只是一种毫无技巧的啃咬。可是就算是这样青涩的亲吻，却让他的身体一片火热，忍不住把小农带进了怀里搂紧，温柔地回吻了回去…

　　小农拉开了坤的衣服，轻柔地抚摸着他身上大大小小的纱布和已经结疤的伤口。他用指尖抚摸一次，又用柔软的唇瓣亲吻它们，像是虔诚的信徒亲吻他们的神主。

　　坤勾起他的下巴，看着眼神迷离的男孩：“你不用这样的。”

　　“是我想这样的，神子大人。”

　　“不要叫我神子大人，叫我的名字…”坤的心底软成一片，终于压抑不住自己蠢蠢欲动的欲望，含住了男孩的唇瓣亲吻，似要夺取他口腔里面所有的空气一般霸道。

　　交缠的甜蜜亲吻足足持续了半晌，他们才分开片刻。小农勾着坤的脖子顺从地躺下来，引着自己主人的手脱下来他身上的衣服。

　　坤的手顺着线条完美的腰线滑下去，滑过圆润的臀瓣，来到了小农的两股中间。

　　他原本要寻找后面那个可以进入的小口，没想到却触了一手的粘腻。在会阴处摸了摸，他轻笑了一声。

　　“小农的身体竟然和普通的男性不一样？”

　　“唔……”小农第一次被人摸到那个隐秘的地方，羞得双颊通红，撇过头解释到，“天马…天马可以为神子神女孕育孩子，所以都是双性的身体。请您不要嫌弃…但，但是，我们的受孕几率很低，如果您想要我为您生育的话…请…请…”

　　他红着脸闭上了眼睛。

　　“请什么？”坤吻他颤抖的睫毛，硬要逼他说个清楚。

　　“请射的深一些…”小农小声开口。

　　他羞耻地捂住脸不肯看向自己的样子，简直是太可爱了。坤这么想着，指尖揉着小农的腿根。两条大腿被他打开到最大，泛着诱人的粉色接受主人的爱抚。

　　“我暂时不会让你受孕的。我知道你喜欢自由。”他安抚着小农紧张的身体，在他耳边温言细语，“今天先通通前面就可以了，好不好？等我们办了婚礼，再疼你…”

　　婚礼…？小农鼻子一酸。他可以和神子大人有一个婚礼吗？虽然天马从来都是陪伴在神子神女身边的，但他从来没有想过自己可以做坤的爱人。他虽然任性些，不喜欢坤的身边出现另外的女人或者男人，但是若是坤以后和别的人类结合了，他是没有理由阻拦的。他正是知道这一点，才想早早将自己的身体交出去，哪怕能换来主人几年的宠爱也值得了。只是…主人竟然说要和他结婚，这是多么的，多么…

　　这么想着，一颗一颗的泪珠又流了下来。

　　“怎么又哭了？真的是好多水儿的宝贝。”坤无奈地亲吻他的泪珠。

　　下身的手指也插了进去，小幅度摩擦着敏感的粘膜，虽然有些异物感，但是更多的却是空虚的酥麻，好像这样并不足以填满他。

　　小农轻喘着：“神子…坤，进来吧。”

　　“我说了先不进去这里，你还小呢，这儿也紧也小，会伤了你的。”坤吻了吻他的额头。

　　“那么，请您用后面…”小农低下头。

　　坤抽出前穴的手指，上面沾满了滑腻腻的水儿，他带着这些水液将手指蹭上了小农紧闭的后穴后按揉起来。

　　他重复着从前穴带出爱欲的水液开扩后穴的动作，当后穴终于能承受四根手指的抽插时，那前面的花穴也被他用手指玩了个熟透，泛着好看的红色。坤专心地在后穴抽动了几下手指，小农突然发出一声压抑的低吟，后穴一紧抬起了腰，前面的性器未经抚弄就射出了股股浓精。

　　初次射精的快感麻痹了小农的大脑，他微微伸出舌尖喘息，只觉得浑身脱了力气。

　　“你太敏感了些…”坤笑着拍了拍小农的屁股，示意他转个身，“来，你趴着。这样我进去你会好受点。”

　　“嗯…”小农翻了个身，红着脸小声说，“要轻轻的…”

　　“怎么？现在知道害怕了？”

　　坤笑着分开小农挺翘的臀瓣，露出中间那个被他用手指操开的穴口。硬了半天的坚挺立刻迫不及待地贴了上去，摩擦着穴口寻找插入的角度。

　　“我怕痛…”

　　“好。不会痛的，轻轻的。”

　　娇气的撒娇他照单全收，一点一点破开了紧致的穴道，一边俯身顺着小农的脊椎亲吻让他放松下来。

　　“嗯…嗯…好酸…”

　　随着整根性器挺近深处，酸酸麻麻的感觉渐渐涌了上来。坤顶着小农身体内的敏感点轻轻地磨，每每擦过一下就让他的呼吸都变了调，这样堆砌起来的欲望根本无法满足他饥渴的身体。

　　“动…动一动好不好？要重重地，磨里面…呀…就是那儿…唔嗯…”

　　坤是个好情人，把小农的每一个要求完成得十分完美。他的阴茎形状微翘，天生像是为了和小农结合打造，每一下抽插都能操到那片敏感的软肉。

　　“你快要把我夹坏了。”坤开始有些失控，粗喘着撞击白嫩的肉臀，“小野马？嗯？有没有感觉到我在骑你？”

　　“…呜…要被骑坏了…主人慢点骑呀…”

　　小农从没想过自己竟然说出这样的话，他先被羞耻心打败了，快感因为羞耻而更加强烈。坤偏偏在这时握住他的阴茎套弄起来，他慌张地攥紧了身下的衣物，声音卡在喉咙还没来得及喊出声，就射了他的主人一手。

　　“刚刚射了一次，还有这么多。小野马体力真好。”

　　坤把满手的粘腻抹在小农的屁股上，真像是骑一匹精力满满的小野马一样用力地操弄起来…

　　小农已经喊不成调，断断续续的呻吟着。后穴的快感还在一波一波袭来，不仅让他射了好几次，就连前面的花穴都抽搐着高潮喷水了，他浑身上下都湿得一塌糊涂。

　　在他快要被坤操得失去意识时，他才感觉到身后的人深顶了几下，埋在他的体内，股股热流灌进他的身体里…

　　他失去了意识。

　　等他醒过来时，身体已经被清理干净了。坤不在他身边，但是他触手可及的地方，放了一副崭新的马鞍。

　　马鞍上用迦勒的文字刻着几句话，小农轻轻抚摸着那些刻痕。

　　上面写着：赠予我最真挚的朋友，最忠实的伙伴，最亲爱的恋人。

　　

　　

　　  
　　


End file.
